Guardians, Spirits, and Shenanigans
by Noodle12
Summary: A humorous, romantic, and exciting story about how the lives of several Spirits change forever as they encounter the Guardians. A lonely jester with a knack for pranks meets her match as she learns how to be a Guardian. A dark spirit born of children's tears struggles to cope as her power causes children to stop believing. And a nervous sprite makes the biggest mistake of her life.


**I'm Noodle12, and my author-friend Salfur-**

**Salfur: Hai**

**-and I are so hyped to be writing this fic together. We'll try to make it as silly and awkward as possible, but we can't forget to add some bad guys, or else everyone would get bored and then this would be pointless. So yeah.**

**We don't own RotG at all, if we did we'd probably wreck the awesome books/movie that it already is, so yeah, but we own the OC's.**

* * *

Just as the time before, every Guardian was now standing in front of the same crystal where the Man in the Moon would recruit new Guardians. It had been five years since Pitch disappeared, and Jack had visited North after creating a big snow day a few days before Valentine's Day. When he gazed at North's globe, he noticed a few lights going out every once in a while. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks, but those lights were definitely going out. Without a warning, Jack himself had pulled the switch to alert the other Guardians. When North asked him what he was doing, Jack simply pointed to the globe and allowed North to stare in worry by himself while he paced.

After arriving, all the Guardians discussed what to do when MiM shined his light upon the floor and the same Guardian crystal appeared from the platform. Standing around it, the Guardians all pondered among each other.

"Man in Moon, he has chosen a new Guardian again!" North exclaimed. Bunnymund eyed him, already handling an egg for Easter.

"Can you feel it in yer belly?" he asked. North glared while Jack asked Toothiana who she thought the new Guardian would be. She blushed at his smile and instead locked eyes with Sandy for help. Sandy formed a clover out of sand above his head.

"Yeah, maybe the leprochaun?" Tooth asked. Jack nodded, scratching the back of his head as he thought.

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog," Bunny chanted.

Suddenly the crystal was enveloped in a faded pink dusty cloud and the crystal turned into a bust of novelty toys, and a laughing mask for a face. The Guardians proceeded to try to decipher the identity of the mystery Guardian.

"Who the heck is that supposed to be?" Jack blurted while the others just stared, confused. However, Sandy began to piece the theme together and tried to alert the others. When no one would listen to him, he pouted. Walking over to the nearest elf, he grabbed him by the hat and shook him until everyone noticed him.

"What is it Sandy?" North asked him. Sandy then formed a small calendar of sand above his head, then the title on the calendar changed to 'April', and an arrow made of sand proceeded to point to the first day on the calendar.

"Arpil first?" Toothiana asked. Sandy nodded, gesturing with his hands for her to keep going.

"Yeah, April Fool's Day, right?" Jack added, which Sandy gave a thumbs up to, before North's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, the April Fool. Hm," he pondered. Bunnymund's eye twitched.

"No. No, no, no no no, no no no, NO NO NO NO NO! I TAKE IT BACK AGAIN! THE GROUNDHOG IS PERFECTLY FINE!" he yelled. Jack eyed him, smirking.

"You okay there, Cottontail?"

"That lil' sheila is, without a doubt, the most excruciating, irritating, insane spirit I've ever met. I'd rather sit to tea with Pitch than spend a day with her! She's an annoying, bubbly, hyper-active, pranking lil'-"

"Guardian!" Jack and North said in unison, and smiled. Bunny glared at them both, seething.

"Not this again, North! She's worse than _this_ kid!" he said, pointing at Jack, who feigned a hurt look.

"Aw, Bunny, I'm not that bad...nah, yeah, you're right, I am." he snickered. Bunny turned to North with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please, North, anything but this."

"No! If Man in Moon says she is Guardian, then she _is_ Guardian. She must have something very special in her center," North said. Bunnymund shook his head.

"No way, mate! She's got nothing! All she does is play tricks and laugh! And every year, a week before Easter, she hides ALL of my eggs and I have to find them, or make more. And she pulls pranks on all the other spirits, too! Once, on Valentine's Day, she stabbed Hate with one of Cupid's arrows and made him follow poor Cupid around all day. Cupid could barely get his work done before he fixed the problem. And this one time, she hid all my eggs, ON EASTER SUNDAY! It nearly cost me half a million children! I had to find them all within a few hours. HOURS! And then when I didn't, she just returned them outta the blue and I had to go hide them all around the world. And the year before that...," he went on, ranting and pacing while the other Guardians gathered in a circle to discuss the matter while Bunny had his moment.

"Are you going to send someone to recruit her, North?" Toothiana asked him. A question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

"I'll go!" Jack suggested. Toothiana pouted at the thought of Jack being so eager to see the fool. North shook his head.

"Of course I am, Tooth. I will send the yetis to fetch her in the morning. But for now, I think everyone will need some rest. But we will meet back here tomorrow," he said. The others nodded and eventually left in different directions, while Bunny was still talking to himself. When he realized that North was the only one left, he glared and opened a tunnel at his feet, hopping through and leaving without a word. North paced around his workshop, and pondered how he would go about this situation. There seemed something else off about the whole problem, and he almost felt that he would have some trouble with the new Guardian, more so than Jack. But, he tried to listen to the positive feelings in his belly instead, and went off to his office to work by himself.

* * *

**So yeah. That's the first chapter. **

**...Yay...**

**We'll have the next one up soon. Hopefully things will pick up in a little bit. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
